


Twin Flames

by RubberDuckie



Category: Actor RPF, John Wick RPF, Keanu Reeves - Fandom
Genre: Age Difference, Boats, Chubby OFC, F/M, Fantasy, I havent done this in a while, I'm not good at tagging, Keanu Reeves - Freeform, No Plot/Plotless, OFC - Freeform, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Summer, Unexpected Romance, soul mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 14:17:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19993603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubberDuckie/pseuds/RubberDuckie
Summary: A unexpected romance blossoms in the summer heat - catapulting two strangers into each others arms.





	1. Chapter 1

Flirting was a strange game Dee certainly wasn't use to. The creature that had her so frazzled was currently sitting on his boat, paying her no attention and drinking a beer. 

Dee had noticed him the moment she and her friend had passed by his boat. At the end of the long wooden float was a ladder that led into the ocean - it was also where his boat was moored.

Her friend was taking his occasion observations in stride but somehow Dee reverted to a schoolgirl crush - giggling and quickly looking away when she thought he was looking. 

Getting into the water wasn't an embarrassing production but getting out was - and it confirmed her suspicion that the handsome older man was indeed watching them. Dee meant to get out of the water gracefully like a mermaid, hoisting herself up onto the dock seductively as cold ocean water rolled off her curves in a Hollywood moment. 

Instead, Dee managed to channel her inner sea lion, showing poor upper body strength as she flopped onto the solid wood in the most horrendous way possible. Half of her was still hanging off the dock while her upper body was squished awkwardly on the dock itself - her boobies threatening to escape her bikini top and the sheer madness of it all.

With no other way to get onto the dock fully, Dee had to wiggle her lower end and ease herself up. Of course, all of this could be avoided if she had just used the ladder-like her friend. But who needs the easy way when you're trying to seduce a man outside her league? 

With her friend laughing and Dee officially stuck she tried to think of a solution that would maintain what little self-respect she had left. The man on the boat placed his beer down and smiled warmly at her. He stepped over the boat's side and right in front of her. Crouching down a bit he extended a strong arm and offered her a hand. 

“Here, I'll help you up.” He spoke warmly, hazel eyes twinkling with amusement. 

Blushing she weakly said “Thank you” and placed her small hand in his. He hoisted her up and steadied her until she was upright. A cool ocean breeze brushed over them and Dee felt the distinct feeling of a tingling tug on her nipple when they stiffen. Looking down it appears that her boob did try and make a run for it sometime during her truffle-shuffle. 

“Oh, geez! Here!” The man blushed, turning away from her. 

Dee honestly didn't know how much of her breast he saw before they both realized what was happening, but - she did note that he remained facing away from her and made no attempts at taking a sneak peek. Despite her interest in him, showing her boob to this handsome stranger wasn't exactly on her list of things to do. 

Like a gentleman, he asked if she was covered before turning and acknowledging her once more. Of course, Dee decided that she'd have enough time before he turned around to pick her bikini bottom wedgie. The man faced her mid-pick leaving Dee blushing and heaving nervously. 

He chuckled and nodded his head in the direction of the boat. “It would be easier for you girls to use the built-in steps on my boat instead of that rickety metal ladder.” 

Dee's friend who was a couple of years older and braver decided to check out his claims, stepping onto the boat itself and looking at the steps the man pointed to. Once she gave the all-clear Dee nervously stepped onto the boat as well. 

The man paid them no attention as he sat back down in his seat and resumed reading his magazine and drinking his beer.   
The only time the man did look up to see what they were doing is when her friend did a cannonball off the side of his boat into the water. 

At one point the boat owner, who they learned was named Keanu - took his shirt off and went into the boat itself before returning, a new beer in hand and nude from the waist up. Dee stubbed her toe when she walked into the side of a chair - distracted by his body. 

Keanu winked at her and smirked when he saw her admiring his mature stature. Dee's way of escape was to pencil dive into the water causing her bikini bottoms once more to be consumed by her bum. Thankfully picking a wedgie was easily hidden in the water. 

“Do you girls want anything to drink? I can't offer you beer however I have soda and water.” Keanu asked. 

“Soda,” her friend replied without much thought. 

Dee felt bad because it looked as if they had taken over his personal space. The longer they stayed the more courage they possessed. Keanu didn't seem to mind the fact that they were now, well her friend mainly, was walking along the entire outside of his boat. In a few hours, she was sure they'd eventually migrate inside the boat itself. 

“And Dee, is it? Would you like a soda?” Keanu asked, standing in the entranceway to his boat. He made a point to specifically remember her name.

“Water, actually. I'm trying to lose weight.” 

“Alright,” he smiled, adding in a subtly soft “Not that you need it.” At the end under his breath. 

Once he stepped inside and around to the hidden kitchen her friend leaned into her and whispered “This is a yacht. You do realize this, right?” 

She hadn't. It was simply a boat to Dee. Generally unless parked, boats made her anxious and she got seasick. Dee had watched Titanic way too many times to trust boats. 

“And?” 

“Well, it means he has money.” She replied, annoyed with Dee's simple answer. 

“And that means?” 

Keanu came back before hearing their horrible conversation. Dee sincerely hoped her friend didn't try and sink her claws into this polite man simply because she apparently was a gold digger. Dee honestly didn't think an established older man like Keanu would be interested in a couple of brats like them anyways. 

“Here,” he handed them the drinks and gestured for them to sit at the table. “Oh shoot! I should have offered you a snack. Are you hungry?” 

“Yes!” Her friend smiled widely, 

“A little bit, thank you,” Dee replied more politely. 

Keanu dipped back into his boat and returned with a cheese and meat tray they sold in delis. He even had small paper plates and crackers for them. 

“Please, enjoy!” He smiled - taking his seat in the sun and picking up his very boring looking magazine.

It was a business magazine with a very serious looking businessman on the cover. Dee nibbled on the food while her friend made herself at home. Keanu was specifically looking at her over the top of his magazine when her friend was busy with her phone. Somehow their stuff migrated off the dock and onto his boat just like them. 

They'd lock eyes every once in a while and every time it happened Keanu would wink at her while she blushed in response and played coy - looking away. Their nonverbal flirting continued well after the meal as well. Dee didn't know how to respond exactly but she did know, as selfish as it was, she didn't want her friend involved. The last thing Dee wanted was for her friend to butt in and ruin anything out of jealousy.

As time slowly passed by Dee found herself less interested in swimming but more interested in the man himself. Not knowing exactly how it happened Dee found herself sitting next to Keanu on the floor of the boat. She hadn't said anything but simply crossed her legs Indian style and fidgeted with her hands.

Unfamiliar energy was oozing off Keanu and it was wrapping her up on a warm blanket of calm. He hadn't noticed her new position at first. After doing a double-take over his magazine he placed the printed literature down on his lap. 

“Sit on a seat beside me!” Keanu urged. “I don't like you down there. It makes me think you're being subservient to me and that's not right. Please,” he explained. 

A bit stunned by his reasoning she shakily stood and sat down beside him, drawing her legs up and resting her chin on her knee as she watched him sleepily. Dee had changed Into an oversized dress a while ago after she had dried off fully. Her friend? The last Dee saw of her she was laying on the front of the boat catching a tan. 

“You have very beautiful eyes,” Keanu told her bluntly, giving her a soft smile. 

“Thank you,” Dee blushed, adjusting her legs a bit. 

They had been here for a few hours now and Keanu remained an enigma. All she knew for sure is that he's very polite, gentlemanly and likes to read boring magazines. In his lap, a ‘Modern Science’ magazine lay - drawing attention to the scar that ran up his belly. 

“motorcycle accident” he smirked, subconsciously rubbing the maimed flesh with his hand. “If I hadn't of been wearing my helmet I'd have died.” 

“You don't take me as the motorcycle-riding type, to be honest,” Dee replied, a bit stunned with his reasoning.

“Is Dee short for anything?” 

“Is Keanu your actual name?” 

“Yes,” Keanu replied. “It means ‘cool breeze over the mountains’ it's Hawaiian.” 

Dee studied his face rather carefully and nodded her head. “Oh, so your Hawaiian?” She asked curiously. “Dee is short of Delia.” 

Keanu was happy to finally get an answer to his original question. Nodding his head he replied, “Part Hawaiian, part Chinese and English.”

“I don't know what I am.” Dee sighed heavily. “Mostly European I think.”

“Your very pretty, I know that.” The man boldly complimented. 

She knew that he was sober because he had finished drinking alcohol and switched to soda water a while back while they were still eating his food. It alarmed her a little that he admitted his feelings so freely to her. Especially since Dee wasn't expecting it and he didn't seem like the type of man to be so brash.

“Has anyone ever told you you give off this energy…” Dee yawned, stretching in her chair. 

Keanu shook his head and rested his chin in the palm of his hand as he returned the dopey look. They were playing another foreign game and it was a particularly slow mating dance. As they stared at one another the entire world stopped moving. Dee felt her heart skip a beat and butterflies move in her stomach. 

Dee could have sworn on her nanny's grave that Keanu was about to touch her cheek in the most romantic gesture of her life. The meaning to life itself and where the Templars lost treasure rested could have been given at that very moment. Ruined. Shattered, by her friend's voice. Had it always been that annoying?

Stunned and broken out of her trance she shot up straight in her chair. Keanu slowly pulled away from her, glancing at her friend from over Dee's shoulder. He was upset but failed to show it physically. 

“Are you ready to go, dude?” She asked. 

With her nose buried in her phone, it meant that she didn't see the potentially life-altering experience with a handsome stranger named Keanu.

“Come see me later if you want.” He told her in a whisper. “I won't be going out tonight.” 

Priding herself on being sensible and smart she surprised herself by silently agreeing to do just that. A curt nod before she got up was what sealed her commitment to come back without her friend...without anyone. 

Logic screamed that she was being an idiot. Keanu was still a stranger, an older man and physically capable of overpowering her if he felt like it. A boat was the perfect setting for homicide and made easy disposal of bodies.

As she went to follow behind her uninterested friend Dee felt him reach out and touch her hand that was hanging loosely at her side. Keanu's fingers started at the inside of her wrist and quickly ghosted their way down her palm and fingers. Goosebumps rose on her skin and she shuddered rather visibly. 

Turning to look over her shoulder she smiled and winked at him before stepping off the boat. Keanu was slumped slightly in his chair as his hazel eyes watched her leave with regret. He looked exactly how she felt. Lovestruck.

How long would she be able to harness that warm tingling feeling his touch gave her, she wondered? Dee could only count the minutes until it faded away and the seconds until she could be seated next to her friendly stranger again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [](https://postimages.org/)

Just as the sun had started to set Dee placed her foot down on the dock. Her mission was to find and hopefully seduce the man that was intruding her waking thoughts - Keanu. 

Inside her bag rested an unopened, expensive bottle of wine she received upon graduation from nursing school. Dee didn't have a reason to drink it before now. Being on a yacht at sunset with the man of her dreams - may be, was the best reason she could think of to drink it. 

Keanu was still sitting on the back of his boat except for this time he was dressed in jeans and a dark blue shirt. The man even did his hair so it was styled and not flopping so much in his eyes like before. He looked stunning. Dee felt her breath catch in her throat as he turned and smiled warmly. The fading sunlight making his eyes appear to be a chocolate colour. 

It only took him a few moments to stroll towards her, offering Dee his hand as she boarded the boat. Again, that spark of warmth spread through her body the moment they connected. Fingers laced between hers as Keanu guided her safely onto the boat. Almost right away she noticed that the man was barefooted. It seemed to suit him. 

Dee herself wore a loose peasant top with floral embroidery and a pair of jean shorts. A simple pair of navy blue canvas flats covered her feet. 

“You look very beautiful.” Keanu compliment, pushing a piece of loose hair behind her ear. 

“Thank you!” She gushed awkwardly, looking away from him coyly. “You look very handsome yourself!” 

“Why thank you darling!” He winked, a fake southern drawl in his voice. 

Before Dee found herself lost within Keanu's lovely eyes she pulled out the bottle of wine and happily presented it to her gracious host. 

“Very nice!” He commented, looking at the bottle. “I have a similar one at home. I'll place this on ice.” 

She followed him into the boat for the first time and admired the luxury of it all. This wasn't a boat she was used too. It was a mini fancy apartment on the water. 

“I set up a spot for us at the front of the boat.” He told her, placing the wine in an actual wine fridge. 

Dee kicked off her shoes next to where his rested, admiring the size difference. Placing her bag down on the couch she left her phone alone and followed him out onto the front of the boat. 

The hot tub was up and running and in front of it, blankets and pillows lined the lounger meant for more than one person. There was already a bottle of wine open and two glasses waiting as well as a more fancier cheese plate. 

It was as if he knew exactly when she'd be back because the wine was ice cold and the hot tub was a perfect temperature. Too bad she didn't bring her bathing suit. 

Her Romeo took her hand and guided her down to the lounger where she got comfortable. Butterflies danced and fluttered in her tummy as her cheeks flushed. Nervously she played with her hair and waited for Keanu to stop looking at her as if she was the greatest piece of artwork in the world. 

“I hope this isn't too presumptuous. I thought you deserved a nice evening.” 

“No, not at all!” Dee smirked. “This is perfect.” 

Keanu poured them some wine and they toasted to nothing in particular. He paused a moment and looked her over from head to toes and back. “Are you, can you drink legally?” 

Dee looked younger than she really was and it threw a lot of people off. It was a bit odd that Keanu was asking about her age now rather than sooner. For all, he knew he could be romancing a teenager in high school. 

“Oh yes, I'm 24 soon to be 25,” Dee told him honestly, sipping the wine slowly and savouring the expensive elixir. 

“Oh thank god!” He sighed. “You look younger than you are. I was fighting with myself on whether you were of age or not. Sometimes when I looked at you you looked about 16 - but, you always look like an angel.” 

He took a big sip of his wine and placed the glass between his legs. Dee could tell that he was trying to strum up the courage to do something but he just couldn't muster it. Nervously he extended a hand towards her face. Submissively she tilted her head the side and allowed him to cup her cheek briefly, ghosting fingers over her soft skin. 

“I'm sorry.” Keanu apologized sincerely. “I shouldn't be touching you like that without your permission. But I can't help it.” 

“You can touch me!” Dee assured him, reaching out and taking his hand in hers. 

He took it upon himself to lace his fingers with hers once more, squeezing it reassuringly before using his other hand to drink the wine. Keanu took a deep breath and tried to align his emotions. 

They kept their hands interlocked as they mutually enjoyed the unfamiliar and unique energy surging through both their bodies. Like a highway of emotions, each potential lover transmitted the unbelievable sense of calm and peace. 

Gradually the wine was drunk and Dee found herself resting up against Keanu's firm body. His strong arms wrapped around her from behind and she sunk into his warmth. When Keanu placed his chin on the top of her head she felt like she'd die. Protectively he pushed her back against him a bit more before draping them with a blanket as a cool ocean breeze kicked up. 

Under the blankets, he still cradled her in his arms. A playful seal was bobbing and dipping in the calm waters entertaining them. 

“Cute little bugger, huh?” Dee commented as he sort of bobbed with its butt and tail in the air. 

“There's two of them. I don't know where her mate is. Always at sunset, they come around for fish.” Keanu answered, yawning softly. 

After debating on whether she wanted to say it or not Dee concluded that apologizing for her friend's behaviour earlier was appropriate. 

“I'm sorry for my friend's behaviour earlier,” Dee told him honestly. 

Keanu rested his hands around her front leaving Dee the opportunity to place her hands on top of his. Not quite a kiss, lips pressed gently to the side of her head as he thought of a response. She found herself rubbing the top of his safe hands with her fingertips in a soothing motion - back and forth. Dee was lost in a trance - her eyes fixated on an uninteresting little boat as her mind wandered to Valhalla. 

“It's alright,” Keanu replied finally, actually kissing the side of her head gently this time. “You came back.” 

“I did” she confirmed, tilting her head up and looking at him. She twisted her body a little to fit perfectly against him. 

Keanu glanced down at her with the same amount of 'aw’ he didn't budge until he noticed that she was slyly moving her face closer to his. Dee's intention was maybe to kiss his lips briefly in a peck but wound up settling on his jaw. Keanu's trimmed beard tickling her lips a bit. Hearing him moan only pushed her further. The once shy and reserved Dee was slowly dissolving into someone she didn't recognize but embraced. Dee was fueled by some primal urge that lay dormant until she met Keanu. 

Lips moved from his jaw and to his neck on their own accord. Unable to control them she peppered kisses and nibbled on his skin. Keanu's moans, groans and the way he massaged her hips made Dee think he was enjoying this. 

“You smell heavenly.” Dee moaned, cringing at how awkward that sounded. 

“You feel heavenly.” Keanu countered. “Your lips are magic.” 

Boldly she turned herself and easily straddled his lap. How in the world they've progressed to this point so fast was beyond her. She suspects it's outside his character as well. 

Her lover didn't push her off or stiffen at the new position. However, his hands did awkwardly hover right where her bum was instead of greedily grabbing hold. Keanu gave off the idea that he was perplexed on what to do. Dee refused to believe this handsome man was a virgin - especially at his age which was apparently in the late 30s. 

“You can touch me.” She moaned, nibbling on his earlobe and causing Keanu to tilt his head back against the lounger. 

“I didn't want to touch you like that without your permission. It's not my right to grab your bum or private areas because I want too.” Keanu explained, sending Dee further and further into an all-consuming state of euphoria. She had been dying to hear a man say that to her. 

“I want you to touch me however you'd like.” Dee boldly told him. 

Showing Keanu to the same amount of respect she waited until he replied “Ditto” before placing her hands on his shoulders and kissing him passionately. 

It was completely foreign for her to be the one taking the lead. What limited contact she had with the opposite sex in this manner always had the man in charge. She quite enjoyed it. 

Below her, she felt his trapped erection pressing into her thigh. Rubbing herself slightly against it caused him to grab her bum. Hands slipped under the jean material and onto smooth skin as Keanu kneaded and grabbed her bum, pushing her to him even more. 

Without thinking about the potential audience around them Dee went to remove her shirt. Keanu's hands quickly moved up to hers and pressed them to her chest. 

“No, not here.” he huffed into her mouth. “Not for the world to see. This is private…this is intimate. This is ours.”


	3. Chapter 3

The moment her back touched Keanu's bed he swooped in between her legs and dominantly captured her lips. Fingers grabbed his hair lightly as she returned the feverish kiss. 

Keanu pulled away from her - his hand travelling down her front smoothly. “Yes, you still wanna do this? You can say ‘no’ and I won't be mad at you.” he told her sincerely. 

“Please take me!” Dee moaned wantonly, pulling him down for another kiss. 

“You're sure? Because I can tell this is outside the norm for both of us?” He pressed, his moral compass unwavering. 

“I have never been so aroused in my entire life. The moment you touched me my body was on fire.” Dee confessed, sitting up and removing her shirt. 

His warm hands cupped her breasts through the material of her bra. She had a feeling that caution would be thrown to the wind tonight so Dee had made sure to wear a pretty lace bra. 

Gently Keanu laid her back down on the bed, laying on his side and admiring every inch of skin his hand moved over. Once more he looked upon her as if she was the most beautiful creature in the entire world. All her insecurities about her body went out the door as Keanu only continued to admire her. 

“You're so beautiful.” He murmured. “And I feel the same way about electricity. I've never had such a significant connection to another human being with such a minor role in their life...well, this far.” 

After his confession, they locked eyes. The urge to rut like animals died down to a slow and steady burn. Slowly Keanu sat up and pulled his shirt off, leaving it next to hers on the floor. He knelt beside her, unbuttoning his jeans before doing a comical shuffle out of them, leaving her older lover in his black briefs. 

Dee attempted to take her shorts off only to be stopped by Keanu. He took a lot more care in doing so than he had with himself. Luckily for both of them, she had the matching panties to go with the bra. Unsure of who was to undress whom, Dee sat there and waited for a few moments. 

“You're alright with this?” Keanu asked once more. Poised to move towards her the moment she said 'yes’ “We can stop at any time. There's no...well, I won't be upset if you said no.” 

“No, I'm sure I want to do this or I would have said something by now,” Dee informed him, opening her legs and allowing her lover to slip between them.

Keanu nodded his head and captured her lips with his. Tenderly he cupped the side of her head - holding her in place as they shared their first real kiss. The kiss that her friend had denied  
them earlier. Moaning softly into his lips she adjusted her arm and clutched his shoulder - kneading and digging her fingers into the firm flesh. 

A warm hand travelled down her stomach and to the front of her panties, cupping her crotch through the lace. He kept his hand over her hidden quim as he kissed the side of her jaw. Gently Dee pushes herself up into his hand, adjusting her head and recapturing his mouth with hers. 

Soft fingers ran up and down the length of Keanu's back as they locked lips once more. Dee boldly grabbed his firm bum and pulled her lover to her. Keanu cooed and smirked into her mouth, nipping lightly at the bottom of her lip. 

“Your rock hard!” Dee purred. 

“I am very aroused.” He admitted. “Painfully aroused actually.’ 

Showing her arousal and prompting him further - Dee took hold of his manhood and tugged at him. There was no other way of showing a man how wanting you were then pulling him to you by his manhood. 

Keanu smirked into her mouth and bucked into her hand a bit, hips forcing his manhood into her hand further despite the cotton barrier. 

"Tell me what you like and what you don't," Keanu asked her sincerely, nuzzling his nose into her jaw - lips suckled and kissed the soft flesh.

"What?" She asked a bit confused, the last of her blood flowing to her privates and away from her brain. Dee pulled back and kissed his lips. Her nose brushing against his as she ran her fingers up his spine. 

"This is the first time we've been intimate. I don't want to do something to your beautiful body that you don't like." He explained. "Tell me, I won't be upset." 

She never actually had that option before. In fact, it never actually came up either. It was hard to think when her new lover was kissing and nibbling on her flesh expertly. Large hands slipped under her body and travelled up to the clasp of her bra, unhooking it with ease. Keanu smirked at her amusement with this unflawed action. The tight lace finally giving way and pulling away from her breasts.

Pulling the material off completely, Keanu tossed it onto the floor with the rest of their discarded clothing. He growled lustfully with having seen them fully. Cautiously hands cupped her breasts and gently massaged them, pressing them together. 

"Don't place anything around my neck and leave my bum alone - well, not my bum cheeks...you know what I mean." Dee moaned, watching his fingers roll her stiff nipples before tugging on them lightly. 

"Alright," Her lover acknowledged without a fuss. Keen to learn more about her preferences.

"Don't hit me either and if your going to hold my wrists down be gentle." 

Keanu looked up from her breasts and right at her face - he had a disturbed expression etched on his face. "I...why would I hit you? I'd never lay a violent hand upon you - ever." 

Dee believed him. He had hellfire flash in his hazel eyes for a brief second with the assumption this new knowledge brought. It was the towards her but rather the past lover that seriously broke her trust. 

She pulled him down for a kiss, her hand grasping his firm bum. Keanu smiled and nuzzled his nose into her pulse point - lips suckling and nibbling. Delicately Dee traced the palm of her hand down Keanu's bare front, fingers moving up and his broad scar before travelling down further to the waistband of his briefs. 

"Oh yes, please pull me out!" He purred into the base of her throat - bucking his solid length into her hand. 

Fingers lightly wrapped around his base, tugging and squeezing his shaft. Dee could feel him throb beneath her, her arousal increased tenfold. Keanu moved onto his knees between her legs, allowing Dee to pull him out fully from his cotton prison. Comically the hard sex organ slapped against his firm tummy once before settling straight out, throbbing and twitching. 

Any pre-existing stereotypes of Asian men having small penises were thrown out the door the moment Delia laid eyes on him. She found herself licking her lips, reaching forward with both hands. Dee settled them on his hips - running her palms up and down his side's as she stared at his cock. 

"He's not the biggest but he'll do." He told her. 

"He's perfect," Dee assured him, grabbing hold of his smooth sac hanging heavily under his shaft. Gently she massaged the package before moving taking possession of his cock, pulling him to her. 

"These need to come off," Keanu smirked, rubbing the back of his hand over her clothed quim. 

Keanu shimmied out of his briefs leaving him completely nude. Fingers slipped into the crotch of her panties - pulling them away from her body and down her thighs. Moaning Dee laid down and opened her legs wider for him. Soft lips began planting kisses on her ankle and travelled up the side of her leg - stopping just short of her apex.

He paused, looking at her with lust clouded eyes while still holding her leg tenderly with his hands. 

"Yes?" He asked her, 

"Oh, yes!" Dee moaned, digging her toes into the mattress as she anxiously waited for his kisses to descend into her aching womanhood. "Please!" 

The feeling on Keanu's scruff on the inside of her thighs caused Dee to shudder and whimper. Slyly her lover slipped between her thighs and onto his belly - face inches away from her quim. Fingers delicately parted her folds exposing her pinkness. 

"You are so beautiful!" He groaned, running his fingertips over her wetness, spreading her arousal around. "So gorgeous!" Keanu mumbled, leaning forward and kissing the top of her mound. 

Delia felt like she was in the throws of being worshiped by this man - she was. Every touch or kiss he placed upon her body was carefully thought out. And every touch or kiss brought a new wave of that warmth and pleasure that drove her closer to him. 

Without warning, he pressed forward and placed his lips on her swollen clit. Electricity ran through her body with intimate contact. Braving a look Delia looked down at her lover as he moved his tongue through her smooth, wet folds. Keanu's eyes were closed as he moaned and worshiped her quim with his tongue and lips. 

Locking her fingers in his now messy hair she encouraged him further. "That feels like heaven!" She moaned heavily. "Oh right there!" 

Keanu slipped a finger inside her aching body, curling the digit and rubbing it against her sweet spot. Dramatically Dee threw her head back against the pillows and arched her back - flexing her intimate muscles against the digits in a bid to get more.

He gave her one last sensual lick from her clit to her opening, circling it with his to guess in a teasing manner. Keanu's tongue replaced his finger - savouring the taste of her arousal and exploring the soft flesh. 

"I could eat you all night, you taste heavenly!" He groaned, his lips and chin wet with her juices. "But I'm about to explode, sweetheart. Do we need a condom?"

Condoms. Delia brought expensive wine and had enough sense to wear matching undies - but, she forgot protection. All those years in nursing school screamed for her to say 'Yes!' but the ache was too great to prolong until he found what he needed. 

"I think the marina store is still open." He offered sincerely. 

"I'm on the pill," Dee told him dumbly, knowing damn well it won't save her from the disease. 

"I'm clean," Keanu informed her, slipping back between her legs. There was a bit of hesitation as he held her hips. He wasn't going jump into action without her final consent. "I actually...ugh, I haven't...to be honest, I haven't had sex in a long time. I don't have any diseases." 

"I haven't sex in 3 years." Delia blurted out - knowing damn well she didn't have anything either. "We don't need a condom - we'll be fine." 

"Are you sure? It would hurt a lot physically but I can go and get protection." Keanu assured her, reaching out and holding her nude breasts in his hands. "I don't want you to do something that will make you uncomfortable." 

His chivalrous attitude made her core melt even more. Dee closed her eyes and moaned, pushing her chest out into his hands. A warm tongue curled her pert nipple a few times before lips engulfed it - sucking and tugging. Delia's other nipple received equal pleasure with his fingers. Dee appreciated that he didn't outright neglect her when she was trying to make a decision. 

Dee felt like Keanu wasn't punishing her in a bid to have the outcome go in his favour. 

"No, we'll be fine," Dee told him firmly, looping her arms around his back - adjusting her hips so they were angled properly. Calves rested on his hips as she waited patiently for him to push forward. 

Keanu inched forward a bit more dipping down to brush his inflamed head against her opening. Awkwardly he reached between them and took hold of his cock, pumping it a few times before brushing it against her. Keanu only paused a moment before slowly slipping himself inside her body. 

After waiting for what seemed like forever - Dee finally got to feel her lover from the inside. Eyes rolled into the back of her head as she adjusted her legs and raised her hips - ankles hooking around each other on the small of Keanu's back in a bid to secure this connection they had. 

Once nestled snugly inside her fully Keanu paused, shuddering deeply. His eyes were closed tightly as he savoured the intimate moment. Dee felt like she was about to come undone right there and fought like hell to ward off the quick rapture. 

"Oh my god" Keanu stated lustfully. "You're so tight and warm." 

"Oh please move!" She urged, massaging his strong shoulders with her hands. "Please!" 

Lips pressed against hers before Keanu began to move his hips. At first, he started with a slow pump which turned into a very deep rolling of his hips. Delia could feel every last inch inside her quim moving and stroking her walls. 

Possessively Dee clung onto his strong shoulders and she began to move herself up and down the bed to match Keanu's movements. Her lover gasped into her mouth and shuddered. Quickly he raised on his knees and grasped her hips - pulling and pushing her onto his member. There wasn't a headboard for her to grab so instead Delia grabbed the sheets and messy blankets - using it to propel herself onto his manhood. 

"Oh my god!" Dee cried, licking her lips. "Your cock feels amazing! I'm so full." 

"Your pussy is tight and deep!" He complimented back. 

Dee had her eyes closed tightly as she concentrated on cumming. Biting her lower lip she felt that coil start to tighten in her core - when it felt like the wind was knocked out of her. Confused and upset that Keanu may have punched her in the stomach she snapped her eyes open ready to swing at him. 

"Missy!" Keanu scolded, stopping his movements. 

On the side of the bed sat a very large and fluffy tabby cat. She casually licked her paws as Keanu scolded her for running across Dee's stomach. Stunned, she tried to search her brain for any signs of the cat previously, or if that was even a house cat. 

"What the fuck is that?!" Delia asked, rubbing her stomach. 

"Missy, she's a Norwegian forest cat and she knows not to run across people like that!" 

Very slowly he began to pump into her once more as they watched Missy stretch and hopped off the bed, sauntering towards a chair where she hopped up and resumed her cleaning. 

"Where were we?" 

"Here, let me get on top of you," Dee asked, gently pushing at his chest with her hand. 

Previous cat interruption or not - she wasn't going to call it a night. The burning ache between her thighs demanded more of his heavenly cock. 

Keanu nodded his head and laid down on the bed. Smirking Dee grabbed her breasts, massaging them a few times and playing with her nipples for Keanu. He growled lustfully and took hold of his cock, pumping it roughly. Her juices slicked the sex organ and made his movements easy. Licking her lips she tilted forward and pressed her lips to the middle of his chest, eagerly moving them to his manhood. Without a second thought, Dee hungrily took his glistening cock into her mouth - bobbing and sucking the fleshy organ. 

He grasped her hair in his fingers and helped to move her head up and down. To guess swirling around his tip she teased it down the underside to his balls, sucking the soft appendage into her mouth. 

"Fuck, yes!" He panted, "Worship my cock!"

"Such a beautiful cock!" Delia praised, kissing her way back to the tip. 

"I'm gonna cum in your magical mouth! Take me back into your pussy!" Keanu begged, helping to balance her on top of him. 

As soon as Dee was seated on his cock once more Missy decided to jump back onto the bed where she walked across Keanu and straight to the pillows above his head - laying down. 

Ignoring the fact that the green eyes beauty was watching them she flicked her hips back and forth - rocking roughly in a pursuit to cum. Keanu grabbed her hips possessively and bucked up into her body. 

They were both close to orgasm. 

Taking hold of her breasts she curved her head back and moaned, breathing heavy. Keanu pulled himself up and hugged her to his body tightly. Adjusting her legs she straddled his lap and dominantly kissed his lips, panting and moaning as they feverishly moved against each other. 

"Cum on baby! Cum for me!" Keanu panted into the base of her throat. 

His large hands slipped under her bare bum helping to move her - fingers kneading and gripping the plush flesh. 

"I'm gonna cum!" Dee gasped. 

The fireworks were lit and the flood dame broke. She felt herself stiffening against his body - her breath hitched in her chest as a powerful orgasm took over her body. Keanu hugged her, holding Delia upright as her body crumbled slightly - brain malfunctioning as her nerve endings erupted into electrical bursts. If he didn't hold her she'd have collapsed.

Keanu stiffened against her and cried out - lowering himself on to or her body, flooding her womb and pussy with hot ropes of his seed. She felt the warmth spread in her quim and leak out where they were still connected. Every few minutes Keanu would push his hips up into her and adjust their bodies so he'd stay inside her. 

"Are you ok?" He asked, peppering her throat and jaw with kisses. His nose nuzzled her gently as he waited for an answer. 

"Yeah" she whimpered shakily. 

Gently Dee placed her head down on his shoulder and closed her eyes. The body rush slowed to a crawl and warmth took over, a sleepy warmth. That same feeling she had when Keanu first touched her came back with a vengeance and Dee felt herself slipping into a peaceful place. 

"You came so hard." He smiled, kissing the side of her head, his hand holding her head protectively as Keanu embraced her lovingly. 

"Uh-huh" 

"Here, love." He told her, gingerly moving Dee off his body and onto the bed. Quickly he laid down beside her, drawing up the blankets and tucking her into his strong embrace. Powerful arms encased her protectively as Keanu rested his chin on the top of her head. 

Missy sniffed both of them, crawling on top of Dee to get to Keanu. The last thing she remembered hearing was Keanu shooing Missy off them resulting in Dee getting a cat paw with the concentrated weight directly on her hip. It should be illegal for house cats to weigh that much. 

"Go to sleep, love. I'll be here when you wake." Keanu soothed, kissing her forehead. "Your safe in my arms."


End file.
